till death do us part
by annatheitako
Summary: Anna keeps having horrible nightmares. What happens when they start coming true? annaxyoh horror tragedy and romance i guess too kinda
1. Chapter 1

Till death do us part

Anna keeps having nightmares. What happens when they start coming true?

Chapter 1: Anna

Things had always gone wrong when she was around. She was there when her parents died, and always felt that it was wrong that she was the one that lived. It was like she was put on this earth to make everyone else miserable so it wasn't a surprise when things started up again.

Anna age 8:

"I told you I was sorry for the vase! I promise to pay you back for it!" Anna told her now very angry parents.

"That vase was more important than your life Anna! Come on now, let's go! Your staying at grandma's for the weekend!" replied her father.

"But daddy! You know grandma always gets mad at me for little things! I always get in trouble at her house!" Anna often tried to bargain with her parents to get out of going to her "grandma's" house.

"NO! You're going and that's final!" now her mother stepped in.

"Anna, you know that you can't play in the house like that! If it makes you feel any better, Yoh will be there this weekend too!" Anna had always liked going to "grandma's" better when Yoh was around. He was like the big brother that she never had. She felt safer around Yoh too. He had always been there for her when she was sad or hurt and no matter what he did it always made her feel better about whatever she had did.

"O.K. mommy, I'll go." Anna ran out to the car and got in.

"Come on mommy and daddy! Lets go!" Anna sat in the car and waited patiently for her parents.

In about an hour they arrived at "grandma's" house.

"Don't worry about Anna, her and Yoh will be just fine here!" said "grandma".

"O.K. then! We have to get going, there is a big meeting at the town hall we need to go to. See you later Anna!" Anna waved goodbye to her parents as they drove off. She turned around to go inside as they backed out of the driveway.

"Wait grandma I forgot something in the car!" Anna escaped "grandma's" grasp on her arm and ran out in front of the car. Her parents honked and tried to get Anna to move but ended up swerving out of the way to avoid hitting her and ran off the side of the riverbank.

"MOMMY! DADDY! NOOOOOOO!" that was the last time she saw her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nightmare

Anna age 14:

"AHHHHHHH!" Anna woke up. She looked at the clock.

"3 a.m. GRRRRRR! NOT AGAIN!" Keiko ran in the room

"Anna are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine but… The nightmares are back, the ones about my parents' death…. It's my fault you know!" Anna started crying now.

"Don't ever think that Anna! I don't ever want to hear you say that again you hear me child!" Keiko sat down by Anna on her bed. Anna stopped crying for a bit and hugged Keiko. Ever since her parents' death Anna had been living with Keiko.

"Yoh is coming over this weekend you know!" Anna hadn't seen Yoh since she was 12. He had gone off to train in Tokyo.

"I can't wait to see him again, I bet you can't either can you! I know how close you two were! I bet he hasn't changed a bit!"

Keiko was right. Anna couldn't wait to see Yoh but something in the back of her mind told her something was going to go terribly wrong.

"You should get some sleep now child, tomorrow's a big day and you're going to want to look your best for tomorrow! Yoh isn't the only surprise I have in store for you!" Keiko left the room.

"I just hope he hasn't changed." Anna said before going back to sleep.

"lets just hope not."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yoh

Anna and Keiko drove to the airport to pick up Yoh at noon.

"Mom! Anna! I haven't seen you in forever!" Yoh was now about 6" tall. His hair was longer than it was when he was 12. About an inch at the most but his bangs were much longer. He wore a white school shirt, unbuttoned, and green pants, plus a necklace that Anna had given him when they were 5.

"I've missed you guys so much!" Boy did Yoh change! He seemed more hyper than usual, even when they were young Yoh never had much energy to spare. He had always been a lazy laid back person who never did much but listen to music or watch TV. It was a mystery why he didn't turn out to be a fat little kid! He never did exercise much, so it puzzled Anna why he now had a six-pack!

"I missed you too Yoh." Anna flatly replied. She had changed a lot too. Her hair was silky. When she was younger she never brushed it out and hardly ever washed it because she wanted to be one of the guys. She never wore dresses until her parents' funeral too. After her parents death Yoh and Anna had slowly drifted apart. Now all Anna ever wore was a short black dress Keiko had made for her. The only things other than that dress that she owned was a red bandana her parents had bought her for her 6th birthday. She wore it everywhere. Her beads she wore Yoh had shipped her from Tokyo.

"I see your wearing the necklace I bought you…" Yoh said.

"Yeah, and your wearing the one I made for you." Replied Anna. There was an awkward silence after that until Keiko broke in.

"Oh! I have some good news for you! Anna, I know it's a touchy subject for you but do you know what your parents last wish was?" Anna just stared blankly off into the distance.

"…Um, well, they wanted you to get married on your 15th birthday…your supposed to Anna's eyes bulged.

"YOH! He's my best, well, only friend! I couldn't marry a friend!" Anna had to admit though, marrying a friend had its advantages. You didn't have to get to know the person, you already knew that you liked them enough to be their best friend plus, he was pretty cute! But he was her best friend! She hadn't really seen him in a while either so they would need some time to catch up on a few things, and quick! Her 15th birthday was coming soon, and not too much later was Yoh's sweet 16!

"I know it's going to be hard for you but it's your parents dieing wish!" Anna looked over at yoh. He appeared as surprised as Anna.

"Mom! Did you agree to this?" Keiko looked around.

"Well, you guys were so close! I saw no problem in it!" Yoh looked over at Anna.

"What a great welcome home gift! I get home and find out I'm engaged to my best friend!" Yoh smiled his lazy laid back smile but it quickly faded into a strait face. He put on his headphones and walked off motioning for the others to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Home

When they got home Yoh went into Anna's room.

"What happened to my room?" he looked around to see posters for Crossfade, My Chemical Romance, Green Day, Evanesence, The Foo Fighters, Seether, HIM, Staind, Disturbed, The Killers, and other rock bands.

"What happened to my bob posters?" he asked. Anna walked in the doorway.

"When you left I got this room. These are my posters and stuff but yours is in the next room." Yoh walked out of Anna's room and into the next one. All his stuff was exactly how it was in the other room only one thing was different. His picture of him and Anna was missing.

"Where is my picture of me and Anna?" yoh walked out of his room and back into Anna's. Anna was sitting on her bed looking at something. Yoh walked over and sat on the bed by her. In her hands was a picture of her and yoh. They were sitting on a swing together holding hands and laughing.

"This picture was taken exactly one week before my parents death. I kept it in my room because it reminded me of you while you were gone. When I felt sad I'd take it off my dresser and look at it to cheer me up. Somehow just seeing us when we didn't have a care in the world makes me feel like there is still some good here and that I still have some purpose here." Anna turned to yoh and started to cry. Yoh held her head to his chest and let her cry on him. He rapped his arms around her.

"Its o.k. I'm here now. Everything is going to be alright." Anna started crying harder.

"Is it alright if I stay in your room tonight, you know, like we used to?" yoh nodded. They walked into the kitchen holding hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alone

"Don't you two look cute!" Keiko said when she saw them walk out.

"We're going out for a walk. I want to get to see the city again! You know, since I haven't been here for two years!" yoh and Anna walked out of the house.

"Did you really want to see the city or do you just want to see the people in the city?" asked Anna.

"Actually, the only person in this city I want to see right now is you! I have missed the past two years with you! Ya know, cuz I've been gone. In Tokyo. Away.."

"Yes I get it yoh! You haven't got to see me in two years! I was wondering, what's your opinion on the whole… ya know… marriage thing?" yoh smiled.

"It is your parents dieing wish I think you should go thru with it!"

"And you don't have a problem with the fact that it is you that I have to marry?" yoh laughed.

"Well, at least I have the advantage of knowing that the guy you're marrying isn't a complete jerk!" Anna started laughing. She hadn't laughed like this since yoh had left. It felt good to laugh again, and she agreed with yoh. Yet another positive of marrying a friend.

"It isn't even a little bit awkward for you?" she asked.

"Not really, in fact, I kind of planned on marrying you when I got old enough anyways, well, I had always thought that when we were young!" Anna started laughing again.

"I thought the same thing only I had always thought I'd be the one proposing because you were too lazy to do anything!" both yoh and Anna started to laugh. For once in a long while she felt truly happy again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A new friend


End file.
